THANKS FOR BEING BORN
by Love YunJaeWonkyu
Summary: SPECIAL FOR KYUHYUN BIRTHDAY MIANHE TELAT KARENA BEBERAPA KENDALA. BACA SAJA SENDIRI. WONKYU, BL. Happy reading


A SongFic from Raa

Tittle : Thanks for being born

Author : raa aka Love Yunjae Wonkyu

Rate : T

Cast : Won and Kyu^^

Disc : cast milik tuhan, saya hanya pinjam nama untuk keperluan ff ini^^. FF ini murni milik raa sebagai author, dan demi apapun raa benci yang namanya plagiator. Jangan copas dan menyebarkan fanfic ini tanpa seizin authornya alias saya sendiri.

Haii, raa comeback^^

Oke oke, raa tau raa punya hutang ff seabrek yang belum raa selesaiin u,u

Tapi raa tiba-tiba dapet inspirasi bikin ff ini,..

Cocok deh klo castnya wonkyu di ff ini^^

Oke daripada raa banyak ngomong gajelas kesana kemari membawa alamat, namun yang kutemukan bukan dirimu, sayanggg #eh, mulai ngaco ini#

Raa sarankan saat baca ff ini sambil dengerin lagunya VIXX – Thanks for being born.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

_Harujongil nareul gwaenhi miwohaetgetji_

_Ajikdo neon nareul molla, babo_

_Il nyeone ttak han beonppunin neoui saengil_

_Ijeul niga itgetsseo_

.

.

.

.

"Hyung.."

"Waeyo kyu? Hyung sedang sibuk."

"Ani, aku hanya ingin bertanya, hyung tak lupa janji hyung kemarin kan?"

'Eoh? Janji? Ah.. ne, hyung ingat kok. Kau jangan khawatir ne?"

Janji? Janji apa ya aku kemarin? Aish, babo. Kenapa aku sampai lupa eoh? Besok adalah ulangtahun kyuhyun dan aku berjanji akan merasakan bersamanya dan aku belum mempersiapkan apapun. Aish, jinjja.

.

.

.

_Nae mam geudongan pyohyeon motaeseo mianhe_

_Sseukseureowonnabwa saranghandan mal_

_Du nuneul gamajullae_

.

.

.

03 Februari 2014

.

"Nah kyu, jangan kau buka dulu, ne? Tunggu aba-aba dari hyung."

"gelap hyung.."

"hanya sebentar saja kyu. Ikuti hyung ne?"

"ne, hyung"

Aku mengajak kyuhyun ke pantai dan disana sudah aku persiapkan candle night dinner set beserta bunga mawar dimana-mana yang membentuk love mengeliulingi meja itu. Dan tak lupa kelopak bunga mawar merah bertaburan dipasir pantai, tak lupa cahaya lilin disepanjang pantai menambah kesan romantis malam ini. Serta balon dan lampion bercahaya mengapung di air pinggir pantai.

.

.

.

_Chukhaehae happy birthday to my love_

_Sip nyeoni jinado haruga jinan geotcheoreom_

_Byeonhajireul ankireul maeil seollegireul_

_Naneun yaksokhae.._

_Gomawo neomu thank you for my love_

_Neon taeeonajwoseo oneul ireohke naege wajwoseo_

_Neol mannan geon naege keun haenguniya _

_Ja ije chotbureul kkeojullae my love_

.

.

.

"Nah, kyu kau boleh membuka matamu." Kataku setelah membuka penutup matanya.

"hyung.. ini." Dia berkaca-kaca kue tart dan semuanya yang telah kupersiapkan.

"Ne, kyu.. mianhe hyung ini yang tak bisa menyampaikan perasaan hyung sepanjang waktu ini. Hyung terlalu malu untuk mengatakan 'saranghae' kepadamu. Selamat ulang tahun,kyu. Meskipun 10 tahun kemudain, hanya hari ini yang hyung nantikan. Dan hyung tak akan berubah, hyung akan selalu membuatmu bahagia setiap harinya. Hyung janji." Ucapku begitu saja.

"hyung.." matanya berkaca-kaca kembali.

"sstt... terima kasih kyu, karena telah lahir dihari ini (read –tanggal-) dan telah datang padaku. Bertemu denganmu adalah keberuntungan terbesar dalam hidupku. Sekarang tiup lilinnya, chagi." Aku akhiri kalimat terpanjangku kali ini dengan senyuman yang membuat dimple-ku terlkihat jelas.

" Hyung, Nado saranghae." Ucapnya sambil mengusap air matanya dan langsung meniup lilin di atas kue yang berjumlah 26.

.

.

.

_Naega haejul su inneun geon hanappuniya_

_Neol deo saranghaneun il_

_Gakkeum neol apeuge hal ttaedo itgetjiman_

_Igeo hanamaneun kkokarajullae_

_Neul jigeumcheoreom neoreul_

.

.

.

Aku dan kyuhyun sedang duduk di pinggir pantai ini sambil memandangi balon dan lampion bercahaya yang sedang mengapung itu. Aku melihat wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum bahagia dari samping. Tanganku mengelus pipi chubby-nya yg sangat lembut itu.

" waeyo, hyung ?" tanyanya karena merasakan tanganku mengelus pipinya

"aniyo, kyu.. uhm, hal yang hanya bisa kulakukan saat ini adalah semakin lebih mencintaimu. Namun terkadang aku menyakitimu. Tetapi, ketauhilah satu hal, aku tetap mencintaimu sekarang seperti biasanya."

"hyung, arraseo. Aku tau itu semua." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum, senyuman terindah yang pernah aku lihat. Oke, aku memang sangat menggombal hari ini. Tapi itu kenyataan.

.

.

.

.

_Saranghae you 're my everything to me  
>Sip nyeoni jinado haruga jinan geotcheoreom<br>Byeonhaji ankireul maeil seollegireul  
>Naneun yaksokhae my love<em>

_Ajikdo kkumman gateun geol  
>Cheonsa gateun sarami<br>Nal bomyeo useo  
>Ireoke<em>

_._

_._

_._

" Rasanya seperti mimpi seseorang seperti malaikat menatapku dan tersenyum seperti ini." Kataku saat kami saling berpandangan dan melempar senyum. Oh apa tadi yang kulihat sebelum dia menunduk? Tanda kemerahan itu.

" hyung kau membuat ku malu."

"malu? Kenapa harus malu? Disini hanya ada kita berdua." Aku sangat suka ekspresinya saat seperti ini, dia terlihat semakin indah.

.

.

.

_Saranghae sel su eobsi oechyeodo  
>Neul bujokhan geu mal<br>Honjaseo oeropgo himdeun naldeul uri hamkkeramyeon  
>Duryeoul ge eobseul geoya<br>Neomchigo neomchyeoseo gamdang andoel ilman  
>Jeonbu jul geoya<br>Gomawo neomu thank you for my love_

_Neo taeeonajwoseo geurigo nae gyeote isseojwoseo  
>Neol mannaseo dasi nan taeeonan geoya<br>Ja ije i banji kkyeojullae my love_

.

.

.

" Kyu."

"ne, hyung waeyo?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum menggemaskan

"meskipun setiap hari aku meneriakkan 'saranghae' padamu, tetapi itu belum cukup. menghadapi hari-hari yang berat, jika kita bersama maka itu akan terasa mudah. Aku akan memberikanmu cinta yang melimpah. Aku akan memberikan segalanya." Ucapku sambil berlutut dihadapannya. Aku mengambil nafas sebentar.

"terima kasih banyak, karena telah lahir dan berada disisiku. Aku seperti lahir kembali karena bertemu denganmu. Sekarang maukah kamu memakai cincin ini, my love?" ucapku dengan lancar walau tadi aku sempat gugup. Dia membekap mulutnya sendiri seolah tak percaya aku melamarnya dihari ulang tahunnya. Di hari spesialnya.

"yes, i do hyung" ucapnya sambil terisak bahagia. Aku yakin ini akan menjadi hari yang tak terlupakan untukku dengan kyuhyun-KU.

.

.

.

_It still feels like a dream  
>An angel is looking at me and smiling<br>Like this_

_Even if I yell I love you endlessly  
>It's not enough<br>Lonely and hard days won't be scary if we're together  
>I'll give you things that always overflow<br>Thank you so much, thank you for my love_

_For being born, for being by my side  
>I am born again because I met you<br>Now will you put this ring on? My love_

**The end**

**Hi, yeorobeun^^**

**Mianhe raa telat publish, yah karena banyak masalah pas mau di publish kemaren bahkan raa sempet curhat sama eonniedeul yang udah suport raa dan memaklumi penundaan publishnya ff ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk eonniedeul yang gak bisa aku sebutin satu satu. Dan mianhe karena keterlambatan ini.**

**Psst.. ada yang mau sekuelnya? Disini dari sudut pandang Kyuhyun. Karena ini dari sudut pandang Siwon.**

**Thanks for reading..**

**Wanna give me review?**

**Raa..**


End file.
